


To Prove, Or Not To Prove

by orphan_account



Series: Stage Magic [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Harriston, Humor, M/M, Nikki Tries to Get Proof, Proof That Harrison is Preston's Queen, Romance, She's Here to Spill the Tea, Stage Magic, What Did it Do to Deserve This?, the macarena is involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nikki catches Preston and Harrison cuddling during movie night, and is convinced that they're dating. No one believes her, so she tries to prove it.





	To Prove, Or Not To Prove

**Author's Note:**

> These boyos are my subconscious ship.

"God, this movie is boring." Max whispered, rolling his eyes as a predictable jumpscare appeared on the screen. Silently, Nikki and Neil agreed, yawning before looking around for no particular reason. Neil paid more attention to the counselors, scoffing as he realized that they were just as bored as the camper. Gwen was on her phone, doing God knows what, and David was playing a game with Space Kid.

Meanwhile, Nikki looked at each of the campers, finding it easy to do so, as she, Max, and Neil had sat near the back. As she looked, Nikki started to become bored of doing just that, and she almost stopped.

That is, until she noticed the two campers to the far left, who were body-to-body, one with his head atop the other's. The two looked incredibly peaceful, as if nothing in the world could disturb them. At first, it was difficult to distinguish who the figures were, but when they shifted to seemingly get comfortable, Nikki caught sight of the telltale magician's hat, and shoulder puffs that belonged to-

"MAX! NEIL! YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Nikki screamed, tackling her friends after the movie ended. "Preston and Harrison are dating! I saw it with my own two eyes!"

"Nikki, what the fuck are you talking about?!" Neil asked, pushing the excitable tomboy away.

"I saw them cuddling during the movie!" Nikki replied, jumping up and down. "I bet they kissed when no one was looking!"

"Oh god, Nikki, that is one of the dumbest things you've ever said. And you've said some pretty dumb things." Max huffed, standing and rubbing himself down. "Besides, even if they _were_ dating, which they aren't, they'd be shouting it through the rooftops."

"Yeah! Have you _met_ Preston? He'd be treating Harrison like a Queen." Neil muttered.

"Don't you mean _King?"_ Max asked.

"Nope." Neil replied.

"Well, maybe that's because Harrison _is_ a Queen! He's _Preston's_ Queen!" Nikki gasped.

"Ew. Gross." Neil remarked.

"Hey! Don't be homophobic!" Nikki yelled, crossing her arms.

"Nikki, I'm the _last person_ who could be described as homophobic." Neil chuckled. "I have a bracelet, but it's in the tent."

"Bracelet?" Nikki asked.

"Yep. Gay Tribes of America." Max confirmed. Nikki smiled widely, congratulating Neil for the confident statement, before returning to her original subject.

"Look, Nikki, you can believe this all you want, but don't drag us into it unless you have solid proof." Neil remarked. "Now let us go to bed."

"I'll show you two! I'll show you, and then you're gonna have to do the Macarena for five hours!" Nikki stated.

"Whatever Nikki!" Max and Neil replied.

"Heheh. And I know just who to ask..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gwen! I need an update on who's dating who in the camp!" Nikki announced, kicking in the counselor's cabin door the next morning. David and Gwen then looked at each other in shock, unsure of how to reply to that. "Come on! I don't have all day!"

"Nikki, why do you want to know that?" David asked slowly.

"Because Preston and Harrison are dating, but Max and Neil don't believe me! If you back me up, then I get to watch them do the Macarena for five hours!" Nikki explained.

"Wow. Okay, while I would _love_ to see that little piece of shit do the macarena for five hours straight, I'm gonna have to say that I take their side." Gwen muttered. "I mean, it's _Preston_, dating _Harrison_. Knowing them both, Preston would be treating Harrison like a Queen, and letting everyone know that they were together."

"Uh... don't you mean _King?"_ David asked.

"Nope." Gwen replied. Nikki groaned, turning and leaving, before walking up to Ered.

"Ered! You're up-to-date on almost everything here!" Nikki gasped. Ered nodded. "Well, I have the inkling suspicion that Preston and Harrison are... _dating~_ and I need someone credible to confirm that!"

"Sorry to break it to ya little dudette, but have you _met_ Preston? He'd be-"

"Letting everyone know that they were dating. Yeah, you're the third person to say that." Nikki huffed. "Thanks anyways."

Ered hummed, watching as Nikki trudged off. It didn't take long for Nikki to bounce back, however, and she walked up to Nurf. The sensible bully was almost always beating Harrison up, so surely he _must_ have known _something!_

"Nurf! Don't beat me up! I have an important question!" Nikki shouted.

"Hmph. If it's important, then I guess I can rearrange my schedule a bit." Nurf hummed, dropping Space Kid, and turning to face Nikki, arms crossed. "What do you need?"

"Well, you're almost always bullying Harrison, so you must have forced a few personal things out of him, right?" Nikki started. Nurf nodded, unfazed by the question. "Okay! So, I've come up with this idea, but no one believes me! I swear that I saw Preston and Harrison cuddling during movie night last night, and-"

"Alright, I gotta stop you there." Nurf interrupted. "I see where you're going, and I may or may not be able to confirm it. _However_, I have been sworn to secrecy. I may be a bully, but I understand the boundaries of other peoples' love lives."

"What kind of bully are you?!" Nikki whined, rushing off and crossing her arms as she sat down. As she did so, Nikki caught sight of Nerris and Dolph. In an instant, Nikki then ran up to her friends, frantically wanting to know the truth. "Guys! I need to ask something so incredibly important!"

"What is it, Nikki?" Dolph and Nerris simultaneously replied.

"OkaysoIhavethisideabutnoonebelievesmeandIneedthemtosothatMaxandNeilareforcedtodotheMacarenaforfivehoursand-"

"Vhoa! Calm down Nikki! Breathe!" Dolph instructed. Nikki did so, shaking her head as she felt a headache coming on. This search was starting to get to her, and all she wanted, all she _needed_ was to be proven right.

"Alright. I'm calm." Nikki assured. "So, I could have _sworn on my life_ that I saw Preston and Harrison-"

"Cuddling last night?" Dolph and Nerris finished.

"How did you...?" Nikki asked.

"Are you kidding me? They may be subtle about their relationship, but last night was a close call. I was the one who warned them to move away after I saw you notice them." Nerris explained.

"So they _ARE-"_

"SHH!" Dolph huffed. "Do you vant zem to hate us? Zey are avoiding ze public on purpose."

"They are?" Nikki asked.

"Yep. Preston respects Harrison's boundaries, and doesn't want to embarrass Harrison." Nerris confirmed.

"Well, has Preston asked if Harrison wants to be spoiled?"

"Not zat ve know of." Dolph replied. A swift silence was shared between the trio, before they raced off to find the two lovebirds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"PRESTON, HOW DARE YOU?!" Nikki screamed, slamming her hands down as she stood in front of the stage, where Preston and Harrison had sat down to practice their respective talents.

"I am... concerned and confused." Preston muttered, looking to Harrison, who shrugged.

"Preston, you _BITCH!_ Harrison is your _QUEEN!_ Which means you need to treat him like one!" Nerris shouted, running up and slapping Preston lightly.

"Jah! He needs love und affections!" Dolph agreed, crossing his arms. "Fore shame on you!"

"Wait, my... ooooohhhh." Preston chimed, blushing lightly.

"Guys, you do realize that if we let everyone know we're dating-"

"Everyone will treat Harrison like less of an outcast, and Max and Neil will have to do the Macarena for five straight hours!" Nikki interrupted. "Harrison will feel like the best thing since ice cream, and will get the care he deserves; but in the OPEN!"

"Hmm... I must admit, it's kind of sad, not being treated like I matter to you." Harrison admitted. "We have to keep everything hidden, and I honestly don't want that."

"And there you have it!" Nerris huffed.

"So, are you going to keep hiding zis budding relationship, or make it known to ze camp?!" Dolph asked.

Preston and Harrison shared a loving glance before smiling warmly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"THIS IS MY QUEEN, AND YOU **_WILL_** RESPECT HIM, YOU _BITCHES!"_

Everyone stared at Preston in shock, mouths gaping as they watched him carry Harrison into the mess hall, bridal style. With a happy hum, Preston sat down, moving a bit of hair that had slipped onto Harrison's face, and placing a peck on Harrison's cheek.

"I told you they were dating." Nikki chuckled, looking to her friends, who were unable to form words. "So, uh, time to pay up. Get in the middle of the mess hall and Macarena until you can't."


End file.
